


The Turning Point

by Dean_T33



Category: One Piece
Genre: An eventual Pirate!Tashigi, F/M, One Shot, Quote Prompt - “Just - give me this. If nothing else, Song Prompt - Runaway by The Corrs, Word Prompt - Finally, let me have this one thing.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: Tashigi's attraction to a certain green-haired swordsman made her question what she was doing in the Marines in the first place.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s a little One Piece one shot. Zoro/Tashigi is a ship that deserves more love and as such I will show that love here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. 
> 
> Prompts: [quote] “Just - give me this. If nothing else, let me have this one thing.” [song] Runaway by The Corrs, [word] finally

** The Turning Point **

He was a Pirate. She was a marine. There was no avoidance of that fact. Was there an attraction there? Of course, there was, but that didn’t mean anything could happen. Nothing could happen unless she left the Marines, an organization she dedicated her life to.

An organization that she was starting to get  disill \- no, don’t let that thought creep into her head. The Marines were a force for good. She  _ needed _ to believe that. Otherwise the past 5 years of her life would have been wasted.

_ “Ah but there’s that willful ignorance that causes Marines that are corrupt to get away with it,” _ her mind betrayed the thought that was often in her head now.

There was no hiding of the fact that she was part of an organization corrupt to the core. The swordswoman put her face in her hands as she wept. “JUST GIVE ME THIS, GOD! IF NOTHING ELSE, GIVE ME THIS!” The woman raged to the empty sky except for a few birds and clouds.

* * *

The morning, she thought, would bring clarity. It did, just not in the way she hoped it would have. She was sitting opposite her superior, a resignation on her face.

“How are we doing this Smoker? Working for an organization that is corrupt to its core? That does more harm than good?” The black-haired woman questioned her superior.

The thought wasn’t a strange one in his head either. But as long as his subordinates, in particular the one sitting in front of him, didn’t question it he was comfortable dismissing the thought. That was gone now, “I know exactly what you mean,” the white-haired man replied.

“The Straw Hats have done as much good, if not more, than the Marines in their Pirate career and  _ that’s with a two-year hiatus _ thrown in  there,” she stressed.

“What do we do about it though? The idiots out there need us. We’re not in a powerful enough position to change anything yet.”

“We leave.”

The statement was scary for the Vice Admiral. He had no doubt that the idiots out there in G5 would follow them wherever they went. Their loyalty was to the Vice Admiral and the Captain, not their superiors.

But Smoker couldn’t disregard the thought. The pair, him in particular, were a high enough rank that it would cause shockwaves throughout the Marines that significant change  _ could _ sweep through the  organization .

As soon as that thought was in his head, he knew he was a goner. With a sigh, he looked at the woman he thought of as a little sister, a look of resignation on his face. “Let’s do it then. This has nothing to do with a certain green-haired swordsman, does it?” He questioned, a blush creeping over her face, “Good, you can finally admit it then.”

She nodded softly, “Well, I’m sorry. He frustrates the hell out of me but-” she cut herself off, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

“Believe me, I understand. Let’s go to HQ, why don’t we?”

* * *

When the News Coo came aboard the Sunny, none of them could really believe that Smoker and  Tashigi could leave the Marines. Nami and Robin of course were the first to read about the news, and when it filtered through to  Zoro and Sanji, the latter of course went into a tailspin of love about how “lovely” the former Marine captain was.

Zoro just smirked. He had to admit that he was attracted to her. Their moments at Punk Hazard meant he couldn’t really deny it anymore. They both knew what was holding the pair back. Now that it was out of the way they- no. He couldn’t let hope come into his chest.  So, he did what he did best, “Cram it Swirly-brow,” the swordsman grunted.

That of course set up the usual fight between the pair. A flurry of kicks and parries and slashes came about before  Zoro snapped, “Not her, okay? I can deal with Nami and Robin but please,  _ not her _ Sanji!”

The use of his given name made Sanji pause, allowing him to calm down. “You’re finally ready to admit it then?”

“Obviously,” the swordsman grunted in way of reply.

There was peace there, an understanding there.

* * *

When they finally ran into each other,  Zoro looked over the woman with his good eye and she checked him out as well.

In the end the only words that weren’t a series of grunts was a simple question and answer.

“ So, what made you do it, anyway?”

“Well, I wanted to run away with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Criticisms? I really enjoyed writing this. I’ll probably update OG, WAIH at some point soon. Although, who knows with me?


End file.
